Field of the Invention
This disclosed apparatus pertains generally to food containers and methods of use thereof, and more particularly to a disposable food container usable in a fast food or “take-out” environment which provides quick and easy access to food within the container and which prevents spillage of food onto users of the food container.
The Prior Art
Background
Modern society, while conferring many advantages on its members, has introduced complexities which have eroded away at the amount of free time available to many individuals. As a result, various aspects of society have adapted by implementing time-saving measures and procedures. One of the most ubiquitous time-saving adaptations by modern society is that known generally as “fast-food” wherein individuals can quickly purchase and eat food items without the delay associated with preparing the food themselves or ordering food at a more traditional restaurant which would require a substantial wait while food is prepared.
The “fast food” industry has given rise to numerous types of inexpensive, disposable food containers for various types of food products. Such food containers include boxes, bags, cartons, trays of various structures and configurations according to the food items to be contained. The food containers are typically made from paper, card board, polystyrene or other inexpensive material.
A particularly important aspect of the fast food industry is the “drive-through” window, which allows automobile drivers and passengers to purchase food without leaving the automobile, and to eat food while traveling in the automobile.
Currently available food containers have proved deficient in some important respects. Containers typically do not provide protection to the user against drippage or spillage of food. Persons eating food while in an automobile, or who are otherwise simultaneously engaged in other activities while eating, are particularly prone to drippage or spillage. Currently available food containers do not provide adequate protection against spillage, and the resulting grease spots and stains on clothing from such spillage is often a source of irritation and embarrassment for users of fast food.